ソードアート・オンライン - Alternatae Story
by Sukebe
Summary: bad in summary. just God-like Kirito but very dense. Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito X multi. i appreciated all non flame review :D
1. 01 : Prologue

**A/N : how are you SAO Lover. this is my first SAO fiction, actually i'am an SAO addict. and i'am a big fan of Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto. and in this story, i want to make kazuto become god-like character. about my spelling problem, i hope i can have a beta volunteer for my story. i will appreciate it.**

**i don't own anything in SAO because i****t'****s owned by ****"****Reki Kawahara-sama****"****.**

**i jus't own a horrible plot and some my Original character in this story.**

**i hope you enjoy reading this story because i will be relieved with that...**

* * *

Chapter 01 : Prologue

* * *

« Kirigaya Residence - Saitama - 06 - 11 - 2022 - 12:32 PM »

* * *

"Onii-chan... where have you been?"

In front of me, a girl with short dark-blue-haired in miko models getting upset.

"Helping my friend in homework..." I replied with a lazy and rushed to my room on the second floor. i feel little guilty because have lie toward her. Actually i'. Popped to the bar belonged to my acquitance

my name is Kirigaya Kazuto, i'am 15 years old 'anti-social' boys.

The girl before was my 'sister', Kirigaya Suguha, she's 13 years old. You need to know, in the 'fact' she is my cousin.

I was adopted by my Uncle -Kirigaya Minetaka- and my Aunt -Kirigaya Midori-

My Real mother died in car accident when I one years, then Midori Okaa-san who is my mother's sister-in-law finally took care of me. while about my biological father. I don't know about him.

I knew this when i'am in 10 years old, I know because i hacking site of department of society.

If you are curious about how I do it, it is only because I blessed by intelligence above average normal Junior high school.

I also have good reflexes and physical strength above other junior high school student in avarage.

According to Obaa-san, I got my physical ability is grace from my mother. because my biological mother is a legendary kendo prodigy during her life.

well, considering how hard and harsh is my grandfather trained me and Sugu about kendo, made me aware of where my passed mother could be that strong.

While about my intelligence. Obaa-san assume, I got that grace from my 'unknown' father, although obaa-san does not know about my father figure.

my mom and dad live outside the city and never met my uncle or aunt since they were married. and it make me hated him very much... i think, i will jab his heart if i see him in future. (ups... sorry)

**_*Klick*_**

I closed my door and immediately issued the latest game tapes.

«Sword Art Online» for open server's

a VRMMORPG «Virtual Reality Masive Multiple Online Role Playing Game».

As the name, this game uses a system that was recently introduced in the world, full dive environments. A system that can make you feel online gaming like a reality with you moving your own avatar like your own body in real world.

and how it can be?

the full dive environment cuting whole electromagnetic waves from the brain to a body and «narvegear»'s scanner translating that electromagnetic wave into a complex code that you can moving your avatar like a normal body.

And if you're curious who created it, he is Kayaba Akihiko-sensei. He is the greatest scientist and leader of the «Argus» company's.

In accordance with my call on him. he was my teacher. Or rather my secret teacher, because no one knows our relationship except me, Kayaba-sensei, and his adopted daughter, Kayaba Shiori. Oh, there some people too, but i inert to tell their name's.

I met with him in my 13th birthday after my Grandpa died. I accidentally meet him in front of a game store. And for some reason he kept staring at me, after we both introduced ourself he always tailing me where ever i went, after i feel irritated in his behavior, i ask what his intention and he forced me to visiting his home.

He introduced his project to me. the «NerveGear», device for use full dive environtment and the «Sword Art Online» game plan script, The first game system that uses full dive.

"how if you helping me with this project?" that's the offer he offering me. The fact, i'm really surprissed because his offer, but finally i take it because i'm also mecha lover and addict gamer, as well i love kendo too.

And since then I have something else besides trained suguha in home.

i messing with a complex code and make it into a virtual object for «Sword Art Online».

And I must admit, I've considered Kayaba Akhiko-sensei like a father figure to me, because of his special attention towards me, which I don't know about his intention.

and about Shiori...

ehm, yeah, she is like a little-sister figure for me. but i never labeled her as special one, beside i always keep my attention toward her, sugu and another one in fair.

and, she always make my heart jump.

like she waiting for me in bathroom when i need to bathing if i sleep in kayaba-sensei mansion.

yeah, i keep it secret toward sugu, and just say i sleep in my friend home. Because, if she know, she will become yandare. And i didn't want a wandare sister in home.

I took a deep breath while looking at my computer screen.

'«Sword Art Online» booming in the market along with 10,000 copies game solded in just 1 day. And the official opening of the games will begin today at 1:00 PM'

**_*Klick*_**

I turned toward my room's door, I found Suguha peering shyly. I was smiling at her.

"What are you going to compete, Sugu?"

"E-eh... O-onii-chan... Y-yes..."

She replied nervously, she covered her flushed face with the door, though she covered it I could tell because she was always like that, makes me confused with her behavior on me.

"get the number one, and i will give you a gift..." i smiled toward suguha.

"E-er... well... I set onii-chan..."

Suguha immediately closed the door slowly, then I heard her footsteps down the stairs. I peeked out of the room and found suguha waved toward my windows room with a cheerful smile and i smiled back.

I stared at the clock on my wall.

12:57 PM

I immediately lay down on my bed. Wearing My «NerveGear» in my head. After lying in a comfortable position, I muttered when the clock show 01:00 PM.

"Links start!"

* * *

« 1st floor - starting city, western field. 06 - 11 - 2022 - 4:39 PM »

* * *

I was looking at the status of my avatar in floating digital screen in front of me.

Name: Kirito

Level: 4

HP: 470/470

After almost 4 hours I trained a newbie named Klein, I went up to level 4. While the red haired man sitting on the grass in front of me just went up to level 3. Making us in tenth highest level from 10.000 new player. And actually i'm in number one and Klein in number 10.

We chatted a lot thing, and he also had made me emotional because he asked about suguha and insist to introduce him to my 'sister'.

On the other hand, I feel happy because it can make other people happy when playing this game, the reason is because I also helped Kayaba-sensei making this game.

And I was hiding who actually I am and my only unique skills from klein. I feel better and safer that way.

I still use my old avatar in beta test of «Sword Art Online».

I also has a special skill «Dual-Wielding». The Skill is my original skill that I made in my own and Kayaba Akihiko-sensei let me do it.

I made it because 'nitoryu' is my specialty in the real world.

it make me remember, Suguha always said that I going to formal competition again.

"Onii-chan is true monster if wielding two sword, you cant beat junior class in ease, middle class with some time and equal with senior class... it's make me little jealouse of you"

I'm still remember her words that day.

Yeah, I'm the Junior Kendo Champion in my 13 years. I do it because i want give grandpa last thing he desire before he passed away.

Have a descendant like him. The kendo's Champion.

But, after that, i'm quiting in official turnament because it make me inconvenience, but i still train Suguha and have a spar for one-two hour each days.

I'm immediately turn my attention toward my status again after spacing out.

When I pay attention to my status and others menu belongs to me. I heard klein inquired nervously.

"Kirito where the log out button?"

I looked klein with a puzzled look.

"Of course under the «setting» item..."

I tried checking the log out button, and realized the items disappear from the screen. Leaving a blank line.

"This may be the act of bugs, things like this is normal if happen, right?" Klein asked with a worried tone.

It is true, the bug is common in the first released online game, but...

_"Kayaba-sensei and me have checked __all month ago and didn't fin abnormalities before __copy of the game spread, and all the bugs have been cleared by m__e__ and Shiori's hard work." _i muttered in my had.

I put on a serious face and then peered into the clock in the edge of the screen.

"aren't you worring about your dinner? now, it's already at 4:58 PM" I said in a flat voice.

"Nooooooooooooo... my teriyaki mayonaisse sauce pizza and ginger aleeeeeee... " Klein screaming comedically because he remembering about his food in the real world.

**_*sigh*_**

I feel bad about him, why he have a strange taste like that?

**_*Ding*_**

**_*Dong*_**

**_*Ding*_**

**_*Dong*_**

Me and Klein hear the bell of the Starting city echoed, a few moments later my body and Klein's body covered in white light.

Few second later.

I opened my eyes slowly, and I found both of us already in the starting city square, and can I make sure that all players also been forced teleporting to here after seeing the amount of players who gather at this place.

"What the..." the player voice echoed when viewing a 'warning' in red-hexagonal-icon float in the sky. A few minutes later, the icon was spread and cover the sky with red color.

Furthermore, a strange blood-red liquid emerging from the slits of icon, they get together and then forming a figure of «GM» or game master in blood red robe.

And more strange is...

"He does not have a face..." one player shouted as she looked at a giant humanoid figure floating in the sky.

"I'm afraid..."

"Calm down, this is definitely an opening event..."

"«GM»... quickly say what do you want?"

Sound player who was getting impatient echoed. But somehow I feel very bad while watching «GM» figure without a face.

**"Welcome to my world..."**

I chocked hearing a statement of «GM».

My world? Could it be?

**"Introduce, my name is Kayaba Akihiko.** **Creator of this world and the only one who ****control ****this world..."**

The players began to whispers after hearing a statement of «GM». I just looked at him with a piercing gaze, ignoring Klein in confusion state in my side.

**"You may already be aware that the log out button disappeared from it's place..."**

The «GM» poping out a menu in front of him and pointed toward an empty field, where a Log Out buttons stayed before.

**"Calm down, this is not a bug or some sort of act of system error, this is a feature of «sword art online».** **I repeat this is a feature in the «Sword Art Online»."**

I tilted my head. Trying to guess what is Kayaba-sensei actually planed. While the other players including Klein started screaming madly because of this.

**"If you want to get out of this game, you must complete the 99 floor and fight the last boss on the ****100th ****floor.** **There is no other way to get out from this world except finishing this game."**

I hide my confused in silence. While Klein asked anxiously towards me.

"Kirito. That man must be crazy, right?"

"No, I know what kind of person Kayaba Akihiko is. And if he declares it, then a reality is like that."

I replied calmly, making klein getting anxious but I ignored him and turned back to «GM» in the sky.

**"And you are can not remove the «NerveGear» on your head, if someone take off it by force. the electric pulse will burn your brain. And unfortunately the families and relatives of the players ignore this warning..." **

"Hoy, Kirito... that mad-man word is not right, isn't it?" klein ask me. Trying to deny the words just recited by «GM».

"It is true, the electric pulse in «nervegear» moves like a microwave electricity pulse. And it can roast the brain." I replied dryly, hiding my fear of what might happen.

I glanced Klein who showing disbelief expressions. Then I looked to «GM» once again.

**"213 players had already become victims because of this carelessness, and this time the mass media around the world about this issue, and for now, the victims can be pushed into minimal count..."**

The screens began to appear and floating around the giant figure of «GM».

**"This thing has become a lesson for other players families, so ****their are****n****'****t release **«**NerveGear**»** arbitrarily.** **And you need to know, the player reviving system has been deactived in this game, in other words, if your HP reaches 0, then the «nerve gear» will send an electric pulse that will burn your brain."**

The entire player choked hear this. 213 die in a matter of minutes? And how about the live of another 9787 players? It's like a massacre disaster or mass slaughterer in the history...

**"I also gave you something**** for proofing this world is your second reality****.** **Please check that in your «»inventory» respectively. "**

The player includes me and Klein check each «invintory» and got a **«**handheld mirror**»**. I look at my avatar's face reflected from the mirror.

But, a few moments later a strange thing happened. Our body enveloped in a white light.

"Kirito... hoy? are you all right?"

I heard klein, but when I looked at Klein, I saw another face with unkempt-horible-chaotic facial and red hair. He also seemed confused as she looked towards me. and when I look into the mirror I finally realized.

"K-Klein," I pointed at the man in front of me.

"Ki-Kirito?" He shocked too, from his voice I'm sure he is klein.

"What's going on? How can we turn into our original appearance?" Said Klein in confusion.

"Scaning..."

Klein look on me with a puzzled look.

"«NerveGear» scaning the entire face of us." I replied with thing I can think of for now.

"yeah, we are been given order to check the entire body for the first time we wearing the «NerveGear»." Klein agreed it. Then he continued his word.

"Yeah, i know it. But why?"

"I'm sure he will answer..." I pointed on the «GM»'s direction after klein asked.

**"There may of you are asking. Why Kayaba Akihiko? Why full dive environment makers and «Sword Art Online» disigner do this? The answer because I wanted to create a world where I can keep an eye on and also regulates what happens in this world." **

I bit my lip, if it's in the real world, the blood will definitely come out from my teeth marks.

I don't believe it, why he created this game of death? is he wants to be a god in his world at the expense of 10,000 lives for his own pleasure?

Why Kayaba-sensei?

That day you said to me and Shiori that you want to plant a seed that can give humanity hope in future. But, now...

you just spread a despair in this horrible nightmare!

**"and that is the tutorial in the opening event of the «Sword Art Online», and on the player, I ****wish**** your luck." **

After completing his words, «GM» back turned into a disgusting form and disappear in the sky. 'warning' icon that covered the sky disappearing. Leaving the plaza of starting city become silent.

A few seconds later. The players began the craze and become uncontrollable.

I immediately attracted Klein.

"Come with me for a while..."

Klein also followed me into the deserted hall. I immediately opened my menu, and prepare equipment to start a crazy adventure in this crazy world.

"If his words is correct. then resources in Starting city will not keep all the players here. we must immediately move to the next town. I know the safe roads."

I explained towards Klein. But...

"Kirito sorry, I play this game, along with some people from my work. I can not leave them like that. We all best friend in real world since Highschool. I can leave them die."

I bit my lip in frustration. Shit,...

"I think... we'll split up-wait!"

i'm paused my farewell with clien because i still can make little plan in my head.

"w-what's happened, Kirito?"

"i think that will work..."

"what is work?" Klien asking with puzzled look.

"klien, i can give you and your friend other tutorial, but please gather your friend and rest first. Tomorrow we will meet in our last farming spot at 9:00 AM..." i turned my body and trying to get away to that place before someone interlude me.

"Where are you go?" Klien asking with worry.

"i have some thing i must doing..."

"oke, be carefull kirito..." Said Klein with wide grinn. I just faked my smile so Klien didn't Notice my heart-breaking feeling. Then i began to run, but...

"Kirito..."

I heard Klein call, and I turned to him.

"seeing your cute face make me bit jealous..."

I was a little offended and then reply him dryly.

"You also better with that abysmally face, Klein. Remember, at tomorrow appointment..." After replying Klein, I immediately running away.

After I am exiting safe area and running in field, i put out all my feeling that i hold in front of Klein.

"Why? Why..." I yelled,

I slashing every «mobs» in my way without thinking that «mobs» is getting killed or not.

I cried all the way because feel betrayed.

"Kayabaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! i'll kill you for sureeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

**つづく**


	2. 02 : My Sins And Boss Floors RAID!

**Chapter 02 : My Sins and First Boss RAID!**

* * *

« 27-11 - 2022. Secred Cave - Super rare quest 'Hidden Reaper' - 1st Floor Aincrad »

* * *

[Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]

«Soul Eater Reaper» howled in pain as his last HP bar reaches 0. After roared, the «Mobs» turned into shattered crystal.

A pop-up menu appears in front of me.

* * *

«Congratulation! 1st floor Hidden quest is done »

Result:

EXP: 2500

Col: 5000

Item Bonus: Potion 5x. Teleport Crystal 1x. Leather Soul 1x.

* * *

I push the «confirm» button and next pop-up windows appear.

* * *

«Level Up»

Kirito Lv 18 - Lv 19

Skill Point: 100

Extra Skill Point: 100

* * *

I sighed with relief as life and death battle against «Mini Boss» has been completed. I immediately stepped out of the cave while drinking potions to replenish my HP. After I drank a potion that has a taste of the honey. Potion's bottle shattered into crystal flake.

I grasped my «Anneal Blade +5» like usual, I still alert to the sudden attack. Although my level is high enough. astral type monsters here are quite aggressive with an average level of 7, and I could not be overlooked that it is today the «Sword Art Online» is not a regular game, but the game of death.

I stared at my «Anneal Blade +5» gloomily, every i'm hold this sword.

"if i give my other ovule, he wouldn't do that..." i'm mumbling between my step.

yeah, i can't save him. is that his punishment for tried «MPK» me? but still... he is a human, he became insane because this sudden situation.

"what a troublesome..." i muttered, trying to throw away that memories.

the memory of the first person who die in front of me in this world.

i shook my head to forget his face before he become thousand crystal flake.

I opened my menu. and immediately insert the extra skill points and skill points in my status. 50 STR and 50 AGI to the status of the main skill. Furthermore, 40 «sprinting», 30 «Searching», «30» hiding for Extra skill.

Once sure about my choice, I push the «ok» button.

I walked down the hall of the cave. I have to fight «baby Reaper» and «Poor Reaper» by level 5 to level 7.

After running for 15 minutes. I finally made it out of the cave.

Suddenly, a notification appears.

* * *

«Hidden Quest Liberated»

* * *

the congratulation windows appeared when i passed The cave entrance and immediately covered by rock debris. And the existence of the cave itself disappeared from the map.

I went back to thinking aboutcurrent «sword art online»

"Completely different from last time i checked. Maybe algorithm of «Mobs» elsewhere is still the same. But, I stil have this unease feeling..."

I turned to the place where it was the cave mouth before, which nowadays is a rock wall as usual.

"It was, I had to immediately go to «Horunka»..."

I headed towards the second town in the first floor.

_"it's Been a month since this death game is started. And the victims continues to increase every day..." _

I think of the number of players who have died in the «Monument Of Life». 10,000 players, already more than 2000 died.

Given this, I felt as if my heart is pinned by needle. However, I also have a part in making this game, and I could not count how much the sins I must carry on my shoulders.

i remembering my memories when i trained Klien's Party after i get two anneal blade, some how remembering their happy face can cure a little pain in my heart.

After a few minutes walking from the mountains direction. I ended up in the woods, and just half way I will get to the «Horunka».

**_*Clank*_ **

**_*Clank*_ **

**_*Ngiiing*_ **

_***Clank***_

Ringing sound and iron collided entice me.

I immediately ran toward the sound direction using my «sprinting» skill.

After a while walking, I finally arrived at my destination. I found a player that uses a Red cloak with a hood covering his or her face fighting against dozens of «Wolf».

The player uses a thin sword or 'rapier'. I watched his/her every move.

I admit, he/she has great movement with small and slender body.

_***Ngiiing***_

The player uses a «sword skills» basis for rapier and stab towards «wolf» who surrounded him/her.

"his or she would have been in the top of level 5..." I muttered. Trying to guess his/her level after he/she destroys every «wolf» in one blow.

He kept repeating to use «linear» and do «overkill» to any «wolf» in front of him/her.

[Grooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa]

I gasped when I heard a loud roar. I turned toward the sound origin, and struck by the name of the monster.

«The Silver Wolf Mother» Lv 8

And also dozens «wolf» appear around the silver wolf.

The «wolf» immediately jumps towards the cloaked player. And the player was immediately stormed towards neared «wolf» using «linear».

Seeing the player can still attack with great movement. I resist my desire to help him/her. I remember the unwritten law among swordsman in this world.

[The swordsman/swordswoman wouldn't satisfied if his/her battle been bothered by others]

and I respect that. I chose to help him/her if that player's life is in danger and prefer to keep watching for a while.

Time flies for 15 minutes and now only live a player and «the silver wolf mother» facing each other.

I could only widen my own eyes amazed to see every movement that was launched by the players. I admit he/she was the best solo I've ever met in «Sword Art Online»

"I seem to not be in need here..." I muttered and quickly walked away. But...

_***shatter***_

I heard the broken objects sound and immediately turned to the player and the mini-boss earlier.

I was surprised to discover that player's rapier had been destroyed and «the Silver wolf mother» enter «berserk mode».

I cursed myself for forgetting basic things in this world.

First. The whole object is calculated from its durability and no matter how great it will still be destroyed if durability is up, the immortal object like house or something it not be calculated. And in this case I forget about the use of the rapier of that player ...

Second. After a few times against the mini boss. How could I forget about «berserk mode», that status actually owned by the floor boss if boss HP bars in last bar. and in this current «Sword art Online» not only the floor boss who has the status of «berserk», but mini-boss also has that status.

I immediately ran at full speed while pulling my «anneal blade +5» from its sheath, and jump between the player and the mini boss.

I immediately issued my other «anneal blade +3» from inventory.

this time, hiding dual-wielder isn't right choice, because I don't want to feel more guilt for allowing the other player to die in front of me due to my selfishness.

I activate the 2-hit combo «double circular» and jumped toward feared mini-boss that aware of the high differences level between us.

Only in one attack «sword skills», I killed the mini-boss.

When the mini-boss turns into flaky crystals, I immediately put «anneal blade +3» in «inventory» and turned towards the mysterious player.

I wouldn't know his/her expression because i only can see open jaws between his/her hood.

I hope he/she doesn't see I used my «Dual-wielder» and immediately check the results of my battle.

* * *

«Congratulation!»

Result:

Exp: 1500

Col: 2500

Item Bonus: «Silver Claw» 1x

* * *

I press «ok».

"Why...?"

I was surprised to hear a woman's voice behind me, and I turned to the player.

"Why did you save me?"

I choked up hearing her speech. is she planning to suicide? But, why she continues to fight the monster? Or, perhaps...?

"What do you think the fight up to your limit and killed by «mobs» is a good thing," I replied, trying to check my hypothesis.

I see she was surprised hearing my question. Looks like my guess about he tried to suicide with «MPK» was right.

"What you are desperate and want to throw your life away?"

she didn't answer my question.

"are you don't want to live a long time until the day we can see our true world in the future?"

_"Damn, since when I can speak with wise words like this. Kazuto? why do you preach to a girl just you met while ago." _I mentally scolded myself.

"For what? We wouldn't get out from this world? The thing we are waiting for the future is death. And I prefer to die with dignity after trying hard, not the dead while crying in all time at the inn." She finally spoke, her voice trembling. i think she restrain herself from crying.

_"One again, who does not appreciate her own life"_ I sighed mentally.

I approached him and brandished my «anneal blade +5» towards her neck.

I know this is a crazy thing that I watch in the anime or manga, but this should be tried.

"If it is your wish, I will end your life..." I spoke with a cold and cruel tone that I made-up.

Of course I didn't intend to kill her. I'm not a psychopath who utilize these circumstances.

I'm just a normal 15 years boy who also trapped in my own-made game and desired to get out from this scumbag.

I readied my self for slashing, I saw her body shaking.

I Got her!

I cut wind in front of her neck with my sword.

Great her body stiffened. I think she scared like little cat behind that hood now.

I'm preparing myself for lecturing her, i think i can use my usual lecture motion when i lecturing Suguha.

"scared? Do you want to die with honor but you are still scared to death." I said as I sheathed my sword on my back.

She stare at my face. but I couldn't see her face because the hood was blocking my view.

"What should I do then?" The girl asked. And this time that I heard was the scared girl sound with full of despair.

I sighed.

"Be strong... stronger until you can finish the game and go back to the other side with safety. dan respect your own life."

She paused hearing my speech. I, too, was silent because I do not have ideas for further lecture for her.

The atmosphere became silent...

"How to be strong?" The girl asked.

I'm speechless. To be honest, a little surprised to hear her Question.

"Honestly you're very strong, see you finish doing «overkill» to that «wolf»."

"«Overkill»? What is it...?"

This time I was really surprised. Do not tell me she is...?

"How many levels you?" I asked in high tone.

She was a little quiver of fear and answered

"Level 9..." she replied timidly.

Impossible... level 9? she could finish the «wolf» in two slash without using the «linear».

"The status of your skills? What do you treasure most?" I asked again, with reducing my volume.

The girl tilted her face, making the hood that covering her head tilted in participate.

"I don't know about it..." she replied innocently.

_"Damn... shit... shit... how player like she is still exist in MMORP Game."_ I cursed in my head.

"You..." I said with a trembling tone because mix of expression in my head,

she tilted her head.

"Did you never read a manual?" I finally snapped at her because I had reached my limit.

Then, I explained about the «skills», «extra skills» and the kinds of things that took almost a hour, and then when I told her to practice the «chain skill» - combining several «sword skills». she fainting from exhaustion and make me desperate.

After she regained consciousness, and she told me that she did not sleep for two days and three nights makes me sigh and cursed in my head.

At night, I had to use my tent bought for 2000 col to make a «safe area» for her. and I chose to farming, -maybe, slaughtering hundreds «wolf» and «cursed owl» is more suitable word- and only slept for an hour.

The next morning, I chose to leave her because I'm sure she had enough basic understanding about this game, and I'm sure she can live alone because she is a strong player. And I didn't forget left a note with the bread and cream gift of «Quest: Cow Of The Counter Attack».

I decided to dwell to the first floor church and accompany the children during the week ahead.

After arriving in «Horunka» I realized something.

_"Shit... I forgot to ask her name!" _i cursed myself mentaly...

* * *

« 30 - 11 - 2022. Church - 1st Floor Aincrad »

* * *

"Geez... The kids really troublesome..." Kirito complained after managed to escape from the crowds of kids at church on the first floor.

After meeting with a mysterious girl who trying to technically suicidal, Kirito immediately go to the first floor to give the money supply and cream for the children trapped in this game.

Ironic, dozens of very young children is classified in ages of 10-12 years trapped in the in this game of death, perhaps there is one girl that had nearly reach 13 years, a girl with brown hair in short pigtails and still locked herself inside her shell and refuse to interact with anyone. and considering it makes Kirito felt pain in her stomach and cursing his teacher, the creator of this game, Kayaba Akihiko.

Fortunately, Sasha. a famale player aged about twenty years offering herself as the guardian of children.

Kirito in his heart very grateful, because there are those who care about the condition of children and became a major benefactor of the church.

And for three weeks, Kirito always leaving time during the day to collect the «cream» more than 50 pieces in the quest «cow of the counter attack» and donate 5000 col for the needs of children for one week.

"Kirito-san... thank you because you're willing to help me keep the kids here."

Kirito turned toward the door and found Sasha smiled at her, the look of fatigue etched clearly on her face.

"No, nothing. I was the one who should thank you because you was willing to take care of the children..." Kirito replied with a bitter smile.

"To be honest, I'm very grateful that there are still players like Kirito-san who still have morals and sorry about the condition of the children..." Sasha said after sitting in a chair opposite with Kirito.

Kirito nodded and looked out the large windows of the church. He sees a star in the night sky of Aincrad.

Instantly he is immersed in his mind. he repeated the incident when he met with Kayaba in front of the game store in his 13th birthday .

"...Rito..."

"...Ki…-san..."

"Kirito-san..."

"Uh, uhm... sorry..." Kirito soon realized after hearing Sasha's voice calling his name.

"are you daydreaming, Kirito-san?" Sasha looked at Kirito with dismay view.

"Ehehehe... sorry, I just thought of something..." Kirito answered awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_"It looks like I'm still not used to socialize with others... ehehehe."_ Kirito criticsm himself mentally.

"Maybe I can understand how you feel Kirito-san. We are all trapped in this world and don't know how to get back... and we do not really know the state of our family and relatives on the other side..." Sasha joined gazing the star through the giant window of the church.

"..." Kirito was silent and his face pucker instantly.

_"You wouldn't understand my feelings, i bear the sins of 10.000 people who trapped here... and family? What about aunts and Sugu? I hope they are not too overdoing about it. I can not imagine Sugu crying in front of my lifeless body... whereas, after all..."_

Kirito lost in his thoughts again, he recalled the last few years, he began to repair his relationship with Suguha, His stepsister and his cousin once.

He Began to teach her kendo, joking and playing together. And sometimes, he must accompany Suguha sleep because she was frightened by nightmares.

"Kirito-san? Sorry. Looks like I mentioned a taboo thing..." Sasha is aware on Kirito sad face apologized immediately.

"It's okay, Sasha-san. Actually I just thought about my sister... she may now feel lonely..." Kirito scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So Kirito-san had a sister? Is she sweet like you? Is she also a great with sword like you?" Sasha flooded Kirito with questions.

Realizing the boy was silent cause can't answer her question, Sasha immediately apologized for her actions.

"Uh ... sorry. I got carried away."

"Ehehe... never mind sasha-san..." Kirito impose his smile. and somehow, each of his smile, Sasha's cheeks flushed.

The fact, is not just Sasha, probably almost every woman in his live that he encounter had the same reaction, except his step-mother and her teacher. Make him think what is really happened.

The room became silent. Kirito looked back at the stars, and Sasha soon follow where his sight fixed.

"The truth she's my cousin..." Kirito began to speak. He realized how awkward his voice, but he did not understand why he wants to tell it.

Recognizing mood suddenly become awkward, Sasha immediately changed the subject when she remembered something.

"I'm sorry. Kirito-san, I realized, I had a lot of trouble you, but... may I beg you one thing?"

* * *

« 30 -11 - 2022. Church - Starting City - 1st Floor Aincrad »

* * *

"Ummmmm..."

Kirito feel awkward seeing a young girl in front of him looked with an puppy eye toward him, in his head, Kirito mentally slapped himself for doing things that he believes he will regret.

and it happened today.

"Okay… okay… I give up..." Kirito said with a defeated tone. The 13 years girl immediately beaming.

Kirito considering a request from Sasha, she is asking for help to crack the shell on Silica and Kirito accept the job.

The next day after accepting Shasa-san Quest, Kirito tried to approach Silica, and after a day of trying hard to try to socialize, Silica finally come out of her shell.

But the problem was last night.

* * *

_« Flash Back »_

* * *

_"Kirito-san... I want you to teach me how to fight..."_

_Kirito who was drinking coffee with relaxed immediately sprutting coffee in his mouth._

_"no...!" Kirito said firmly..._

_"Mou..." silica soon enters her cute mode and looked at Kirito with her puppy eyes..._

_"What the..." Kirito screaming mentally, he was very weak if there are girls who do that to him._

_And throughout the course of his life. just Suguha, Shiori and Yuuki that already doing that, and this time, the list of enemies that he can't beat increases._

_"Okay… okay... tomorrow we are going to practice..." Kirito sighed in defeated and cursed himself for being so weak with that puppy sight._

* * *

_« End Of Flash Back »  
_

* * *

"Kirito-san... Come on..." Silica grabbed Kirito's hands and makes the boy snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Kirito-niichan... why only Silica-oneechan that be invited..." 10-years boy shouted with swollen cheeks .

"No... Kirito-niisama stolen by Silica-oneechan..." a 11-years girl come screaming with teary eyes.

"Silica-neesan surely seduce Kirito-niisama to make her become his wife..." another 12-years girl scream with watery eyes.

dozens kids attention make Kirito feel awkward, whereas Silica transfixed with red faces like tomato.

_"little children some time very annoyed...!"_ Kirito mentally sighed. He made a mental remarks to hunt 500 «mobs» after train Silica to eliminate his depression.

* * *

« 4-12 - 2022. Western praire - Starting City - 1st Floor Aincrad »

* * *

Kirito look silica that was moving swiftly against the «Boar», Kirito feel right chosing «dagger» as Silica main weapon. Her body looks very harmonious with AGI based attack pattern, and looking silica's face full with confidence against the «mobs» make Kirito remembered his 'sister' on the other side.

Suguha always make a face like that every practicing with him or currently in the midst of the competition.

"Wait for me, Sugu... onii-chan would finish this game and meet you..." Kirito strengthen his conviction to fight in this world.

His mind then move on algorithms and systems of «Sword Art Online» in this time. Kirito realize that attacking the boss floor with haphazard will be very dangerous.

Kirito see his own status.

* * *

Name : Kirito  
Level : 20

* * *

Kirito narrowed his eyes.

"I seem to have to immediately download the solo boss floor. My level is secure. first floor Boss is level 10. If my levels doubled, I don't need to think about term in power. The problem is the HP. Potion here not good for me, not up until fifth floor..." Kirito made to the conclusions in the head.

"Kirito-san..."

Kirito immediately shut his status when Silica approaching. he didn't want Silica know his level because he was afraid Silica lost her spirit if see the level difference between them is too far

"I have reached level 4...!" Silica said with a big smile.

"Good job...!" Kirito patted the Silica's head and smiled at her. Silica's face became red receiving treatment from Kirito.

"Silica-chan... Are you exhausted? Your face red?"

"E-eh... no... I'm okay... really..." Silica replied with awkward smile. Making Kirito think what happened to the girl in front of him.

"Well, up to level 3 in one week is a good achievement for the newbie. Remain viable for leveling, but remember! Do not be hasty!" Kirito advised Silica and got the nod as his answer.

"Nee... Kirito-san if I may know when we will get out of this game?" Silica asked grimly. Making Kirito moody participate in grim.

"I don't know well. But I think soon there someone or group will starting of cleaning the floor and beat boss to open the next floor." Kirito assume. At least he has a plan for fight the boss in the foreseeable future.

"This game can hopefully be resolved soon..." Silica tucking her expectations in greeting and got a small nod of Kirito.

They both soon returned to the church as the sun begins to set . Kirito silica promised to teach him how to forge the weapon next time.

Along the way Kirito heard rumors about the RAID party who plotting attacks on the first floor boos. And Kirito have a bad feeling.

While Silica is listening to rumors it looks she become hopeful and pray that the RAID group is able to defeat the boss floors and paved the way of hope.

* * *

«Evening. in same day»

* * *

Kirito haven't ease and try to get some fresh air to the fields and slaughtering «Mobs».

_***nging***_

_***Clank***_

Kirito hear the sound of battle not far from his favorite place to hunt. And he activates his «hiding» skill.

Kirito was surprised to see Silica in the middle of the field Against some «poor wolf». Kirito didn't realize Silica slip out because he didn't activate his «searching» skill when in church.

When viewing Silica face full with determination from afar, Kirito hold its plan to stop Silica and prefers to supervise the girl.

10 minutes later silica fell on the ground exhausted. «Poor wolf» has been cleaned and still waiting for respawning in 15 minutes. Silica immediately headed to the edge of the land for a «safe area» that she was not in the right targets by the «poor wolf» when it respawned. she had reached her limit.

"Nice work...!"

"Eep..."

Silica choked because suddenly heard a voice behind her . and when she turned around. she saw a figure Kirito with a smile on his face.

"Kirito-san?"

Silica looked timidly at being caught by Kirito due to sneaking in leveling in the nights.

"Don't be afraid? I applaud your conviction. Just don't push yourself too much."

"y-yes..." Silica replied timidly. And then Kirito patted the head of silica, making her cheeks flushed.

Kirito decided to sit next to Silica, enjoy the stars in the artificial sky of Aincrad first floor.

"K-Kirito-san. may I ask?" Silica open talks after silence for a few moments.

"Yes..."

"Are the beta testers was a bad person?"

Kirito choked at Silica's question, but he immediately improve his mental condition and tried to remain calm.

"If I was a beta tester, what were you thinking?" Kirito asked.

This time the silica which surprised and clearly visible on her face.

"Uhm it... if it Kirito-san, then I say that Kirito-san is beta tester that not a bad person."  
Kirito chuckled silica answer.

"honestly, I heard a bad rumor in a few days..." silica paused, she sighed and continued her speech .

"They say that 'beta testers are arrogant and selfish, they become stronger and leaving the beginners '..."

Kirito chose silence.

"But, if it Kirito-san. I believe that Kirito-san is a good person. And Kirito-san always help in church, thinking about the fate of other children, even willing to train me in my selfishness..."

Silica staring Kirito's face that leads to heaven, Kirito hair blowed by wind and a sweet face that captivated and the onix colored eyes that emits a warm light.

"Kirito-san is very handsome, smart and kind. What a lucky girl who became his girlfriend..." Silica murmured involuntarily.

Aware of her actions, Silica's face flushed, she looked down and closed her face with her two hands. she was afraid if Kirito heard of her embarrassing speech.

A few minutes passed, Silica trying to peek into Kirito, and found the young man was still staring at the sky with the same expression.

Silica sigh in relief after sure Kirito did not hear her embarrassing speech.

They kept silent until a few minutes later. Enjoy the flickering stars in the Aincrad's artificial sky.

"The current, beta tester or a newbie is no difference." Kirito suddenly starting conversation.

Silica who previously enjoyed a star in the sky, immediately threw her sight toward boy in her side.

"Maybe I should tell you...!" Kirito open the menu and bring up the full map of the first floor. On the map there are several mini circles with different colors.

"What's that?" Silica confusion can only tilt her head.

"Map of all area in the first floor..."

After hearing Kirito words, Silica just widening her eyes in amazement.

"look at the sign on the map..." Kirito raise the size of the map that silica can come to see clearly.

"Red cross is the «Mobs» with different algorithm against beta test. The green circle is «mobs» is still the same. and the red circle is the extra «Mini boss» that isn't in beta test." Kirito explained briefly.

Silica eyes widened as she realized the red marks on appeal dominates the green marks.

"So. Where Kirito-san get this all...?"

Kirito just sighed. He immediately closed the map...

"I check it myself..."

Silica Eyes widening heard Kirito statement.

"Ho-how can? isn't it very dangerous Kirito-san?"

Kirito become silent. He was thinking of something with a serious face.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirito make a small nod and staring Silica eye-to-eye.

"I'll tell you something, but you have to promise to keep this secret... even to sasha-san too..."

Silica nod after seeing Kirito's unusual serious face.

Kirito open and shut the «hide status» system.

when Silica see Kirito's Status, Silica eyes widened .

"Sugoi..." muttered Silica. Her expression was very surprised after seeing Kirito is level 20 and almost 21.

After controlling her emotions. And aware of the differences in them. Silica made a grim face.

"Kirito-san is very wonderful... can reach this high levels in just one month. I can not reach Kirito-san."

Kirito who looked Silica becomes glum can not bear. He immediately stroked Silica's head gently.

"Take it easy. Therefore I to you... anyway you are the one who ask me to train you in first place, isn't it? Where that spirit gone away?"

Silica looked at Kirito, she forced her smile, knowing the boy next to her trying to comfort her. But, Kirito knew it.

Kirito sighed and then looked into Silica's eyes with a serious expression, silica cheeks became red because Kirito sudden reaction.

"Everything in this world is transitory. It is true that with a high level you undefeated. But there is one thing that is the foundation that you must always remember."

"What 's that?"

Kirito pointed towards his chest.

"Strong conviction and unyielding spirit..."

Silica eyes widened as she realized she was forgetting important things. Silica immediately restore her spirit and beaming towards Kirito.

"Hai'... Kirito-san..."

Seeing Silica re-energized and look so cute makes his heart warm. yeah, he also like this where ever he with Suguha,

The atmosphere became awkward for a moment in Kirito mind.

"Nee... Kirito-san... can I ask you something?"

Kirito nodded, still looking at the sky.

"Why Kirito-san wants to train me? is that only hold back Kirito-san? Isn't it" silica's face spasming when throwing the question.

"Umm... but you have to promise you will not laugh if I tell the reason!"

"yes..."

Kirito still looking at the sky, firstly he was reluctant to tell her the real reason, but, after Kirito gathering the courage after silica promises will not bring laughs, Kirito muttered in a small voice.

"Because you're like my sister..."

"Pff..." hear Kirito confessions, silica can't restrain herself for not to laugh. Kirito was really embarrassed and covered his face with his right palm.

"pffff…Sorry Kirito-san... huahahahahaha..." Silica laughter exploded after she couldn't hold it anymore.

"whatever..." Kirito sighed with defeated tone.

Realizing the clock at the corner of his display shows 11:00 PM, Kirito decided to go back to church because staying up late is not good for Silica.

In the middle of the trip. Silica asked Kirito.

"Kirito-san... What kind of sister does Kirito-san have?"

Kirito silent. He looked at the sky.

"In fact she is not my sister..."

"Eh...?" Silica makes surprised sound.

"Actually she is my cousin, I was adopted by my aunt and uncle after my mother died."

See Kirito's face became grim, Silica made a grim faces too.

"I had hold away from her, but we managed to become one again. Unfortunately it does not run long time because I was trapped in this game."

"Even though I don't have a big brother, I seem to be little understood her feelings at this time." Silica pointing her sympathy.

seeing Silica's face, Kirito unconsciously patted her head. Looks like his instincts as a brother honed after a few days with Silica.

"Take it easy, she is a strong girl. Honestly. Every time I see your face full of determination. I always remember her too. I also believe that Silica is also a strong girl."

Listening to Kirito, Silica's face flushed.

"Ki-Kirito-san... umm, etoo... may I assume you as my brother? You know that I don't have a real sibling in other side… so…" Silica asked timidly.

Kirito little surprised, but he can hold his composure and keep his usual poker face.

"Of course..." Kirito answered with a small smile.

"Yattaaa..." Silica smiling broadly while enjoying Kirito's gentle pat on her head.

"Well we're here..." said Kirito when they come in front of the church.

They both entered and before Silica entering her room. Kirito told her that tomorrow he will taught Silica how to refining her weapons. After that Kirito back to the room that has been prepared by Sasha-san for him.

* * *

«6 – 12 – 2022 – Aincrad first floor – 8:13 AM»

* * *

Kirito and Silica was puffing in serious trouble.

Currently they are in the «blacksmith» shop and in front of them there is a short pink haired girl with a cute face in Kirito age apologizing to a male-player who was about 17 years old.

The blacksmith girl is named Lisbeth, the player who became secretary of the NPC blacksmith.

And because the store owners are seeking out materials, Lisbeth forced to forge weapons for customers with her «beginner smithing hammer».

Apparently, Lisbeth failed to forging her costumers weapons for 5 times and make customers angry.

After Kirito learn about the problems, he immediately ordered silica materializing her «dagger» and some material that she got from her hunting yesterday. «Wolf fang».

"Are you sure? I've failed to forge my first customer weapons." Lisbeth voiced in pessimistic.

Kirito just nodded and smiled a little, after it Lisbeth forging Silica's «dagger» five times and it all worked.

Seeing this, the player who previously angry realized his mistake. The materials he uses are not suitable for weapons. And lead to failure in forging.

Once the issue is resolved, customers who want to forge their weapons coming soon.

Kirito remain in the store to keep an eye on Lisbeth, Kirito thought maybe he could help, if lisbeth having trouble with something in her forging job.

Kirito wasn't keen on the «blacksmith» job. but he knows many things because he is also the creator of the game.

After nearly two hours, NPC shopkeepers come and give a break to Lisbeth.

Lisbeth treat Kirito and silica with the proceeds of her forging. Silica accept with pleasure, while Kirito politely refuse, lisbeth still forced Kirito, and after silica joining her forcing Kirito to accept invitations. Kirito Just nodded with bitter smile.

"Ehh, so Silica-chan already level 4?" Lisbeth shocked after silica telling her level.

whereas Kirito did not answer lisbeth, when she asked about his level, on the other side, silica also covering Kirito's levels due to silica understand of Kirito's reason.

"When I'm older than you but you're braver than me... " Lisbeth said somberly.

"No-no... This is actually all because Kirito-san." Silica looking for an excuse.

Lisbeth looked Kirito with assessing view.

"is Kirito's your boyfriend?"

"Ehh... ugh..." Silica like troubled answering lisbeth's questions, her face flushed instantly when the girl in front of her thought Kirito was her lover.

"I'm his guardian..." answered Kirito bluntly.

Hearing this, somehow Lisbeth sigh of relief, while Silica made a grim face after knowing Lisbeth relief. Kirito just cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey-hey... Did you hear the news that there are groups trying to fight the boss floor today?"

"I heard they named themselves RAID, my friends were is in Tolbana send a PM to me last night..."

Discussion of the players in the bar caught the Kirito and silica's attention.

"Lisbeth-san... do you know what's going on?" Silica asked with her naive face.

while Kirito's face became serious and thinking of something.

"you don't know? Some players with a high level made a large party to complete this floor... besides the latest guide book also describes the boss floor." Said Lisbeth.

"Guide book?" Silica tilt her heads. Lisbeth materialized the book that she meant it. silica only nodded.

"Sorry , can I borrow that thing?"

Lisbeth nodded and gave the command «Share» on her items.

"I'm surprised you don't have it, this guide book was distributed for free in the shop." Lisbeth remarked when Kirito flipping through a book sheet. ignoring Lisbeth word.

After a while, Kirito 's eyes widened.

"this can't be..." Kirito murmured with shock expression.

Kirito immediately headed toward the player who talked about the attack before.

"Say. When they all attack the floor boss?" Kirito grab that player's collar and shouted rudely.

Silica and Lisbeth were surprised by Kirito's sudden behavior and tried to calm Kirito.

"Quickly said. Otherwise there will be casualties in the RAID group." Kirito snapped players before him. The player tried to pull away, but Kirito's STR status were too high for him.

"Kirito-san. What do you mean?" Silica and lisbeth asked almost simultaneously.

"Guide book was written based on data from the beta test. current Monster's Algorithm has changed, and even the beta testers will die in vain if they careless." Kirito explained on Silica and Lisbeth. He then looked at the players that fear in his presence.

"Quick. say if you know something!" Kirito bark and make the player more frightened.

"My friend told me from PM that they would attack at 10:00 AM." The Player replied in a trembling voice.

Kirito looked at the clock in the corner of his screen.

10:03 AM

"Tch... shit..." Kirito cursed in low voice. He let go of the player and make him fall.

"Lisbeth-san... please escort silica to church..." Kirito said as he opened his menu.

"Kirito-san what are you going to do?" Lisbeth and Silica asked almost simultaneously.

"Prevent the victim..." along with Kirito answer. Black cloak with a high collar with fur at the tip of collar appeared in Kirito body, it's «Dark Soul Coat +1». The «Beginner sword +10» in his back replaced with «anneal blade +5».

Player's there instantly surprised to see Kirito's new appearance with some rare item. But the 2 other players, Silica and Lisbeth is very surpried about Kirito's words.

after it, Kirito ran out of the inn and headed to dungeon at his full speed leaving Lisbeth, Silica, and other player were still half surprised.

Kirito taken a shortcut through the woods to reach the dungeon.

"Ugh... i need fast. Before it 's too late..." Kirito sighed as he jumped through the trees.

* * *

**つづく**


	3. 03 : The Beater!

**Konichiwa...**

**The third chapter is out. I just wanna say sorry for my 'still-mess-in-grammar' fic.**

**Uh, yeah... I'm also re-write some part in last story... but it not change the main plot, i rw-write it because i like to put some twist in this story to be more interesting, so please read chap 1 & 2 again... :p**

* * *

_Author replay for reader review :_

**Shadowless15** : thank you very much my friend... i'm really appreciate your help, and i hope you put it calmly & don't rushing your self, okay :)

* * *

Chapter 03 : The Beater!

* * *

«27 - 11-2022 - wolf nest - Aincrad first floor »

* * *

I'm in middle of a fight with dozens of «wolf» with a variety of types. I forget how many days I do this, forgetting to eat and sleep.

All I do is fight, fight, and fight.

My name is Yuuki Asuna. I was 15 years old beauty girl.

I do not think, that day, the first time I wore my brother «NerveGear», I will be stuck in this stupid game of death.

_***Ngiiing***_

Mechanical voice echoed, I use a «sword skill» called Linear. I unlock this skill when I reached level 9 last night.

_***Shatter***_

A «wolf» broke into crystal flakes after its healt reach Zero.

"Still not..." I mumbled, grasping the hilt of my rapier.

Crazy isn't it? A girl fight relentlessly, day and night without thinking of her body. fortunately this is in a game, and not a problem if I don't sleep or eat for several days.

But, I realized one thing, in this world I can be my own self. Being independent Asuna, trying with all her might until her death arrived, and...

not as Yuuki Asuna who is the youngest child of Yuuki Shouzo and Yuuki Keiko.

I'm a little sick of remembering about my mother. It is true that she is my mother. But she was too stubborn and perfectionist. she imposes her will without thinking about my feelings.

On the other hand I am proud to have a great mother like her, but...

I also hate her because her nature.

_***Ngiiing***_

I re-use «linear»

_***Shatter***_

_***Shatter***_

_***Shatter***_

The wolf died one-by-one. I kept doing that until all wolf shattered into crystal.

[Groaaaaaaaaaa]

Loud roar echoed, a silver wolf with a height of 150 cm appears. A name appears above her head.

«The Silver wolf mother» lv 8

I held tightly my rapier's hilt. Currently i am already level 9 and have higher levels against her. I am sure that I will win this time. and if I die, at least I've tried it not to be a coward.

"Hyaaaaa ..." I lunged forward with a «linear».

_***Clank***_

Iron voice collided echoed while my sword and her claw collided.

Already a few minutes passed. I was swept up in the current battle.

_***Nging***_

I using «linear» once again, and...

_***Crash***_

My sword stabbed in the head of the monster, makes her HP depleted into last bar.

I immediately jumped back, Preparing receive further attacks.

But, what happened next is a matter that is beyond my imaginary.

[Groaaaaaaaaaaaaa] the wolf roaring loudly. Her silver fur stiffened suddenly. I could see her fangs and claws elongated makes my skin crawl, and then ...

«Berserk mode»

The attention appeared on top of monster's head.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked in confused.

[Groaaaaaaaaa]

Seeing a gap that I inadvertently created, the monster did not waste it. she immediately sprang toward me with her sparkling red claws.

I immediately reflexes using my rapier to block her attack. But...

_***Shatter***_

"Kyaaaaaaa"

My last Rapier shattered into crystal, and I was thrown backwards.

"Ugh ..." I tried to hold my dizzy head.

[Grrrr] the wolf staring with her angry eyes toward me, redied her self to crush me.

Is this the end of my life? This is the end of life of Yuuki Asuna? Never mind, at least I've tried hard being myself.

died after trying hard, better than the rotting and died because crying every time at the inn.

I closed my eyes slowly. But my body wouldn't stop shaking.

_'__Why? Am I still scared to death if my faith is still strong? It's too late to regret._' I convincing myself.

_***Shatter***_

I heard the sound of breaking. Could it be the sound of my body shattered? But i can feel my trembling body after all.

I tried to open my eyes, then...

I was surprised.

In front of me, a boy in same age as me standing in the middle of the scattering crystal.

His black hair waving in the breeze. His feminine face was contrast with the cold expression that now he uses.

"am i still alive?" I murmured in a low voice.

_"Am I grateful to be alive?__"_ I mentally asking myself.

I'm sure there are a handful in my heart gratitude for not dying.

It's Shouldn't like this! I have prepared myself to die with honor. But, why?

"Why...?" My mouth inadvertently muttered.

He stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Why did you save me...?" I said with frustration. Doesn't he know how difficulty I preparing my mental to do this?

I could see his shocked faces behind my veil. he paused, then he said.

"What do you think 'fighting until your limit and be killed by «mobs»' is a good thing?"

I choked up hearing his speech.

_"How could he know my plan?__ Who he is?__"_

"What you are desperate and want to throw your life away?" Somehow his voice sounded mocking me.

"What you do not want to live until the day that we can see our true world in the future?"

our true world? Of course I want to go back there? But...

"For what? We will not be out of this world? What we are waiting in the future just death. And I prefer to die with dignity after trying hard against die after cried all the time in the inn." I vent all the annoyance and frustration that I hold.

"If it is your wish, I will end your life now..."

I choked up hearing his words with calm but cold voice.

how he can said that cruel things with a cold and calm voice. is this boy normal? no, actually not...

i think we're in same age. but when he could put a face like that, he give me a slight of creeps feeling. The fear... scared...

Subsequently he prepares his sword to cut my neck.

_'__Wait? Do not tell if he was serious __about that__?__'_

This time I really scared about dead. My body was shivering in fear. My face tightened behind the veil that I wore.

He swung his sword towards my neck.

_'__No... I still do not want to die...__'_ I shouted mentally, shutting my eye because scared.

_***Swift***_

I hear the wind cutted.

Eh?

I do not feel anything.

"scared? Do you want to die with honor but you are still scared to death. "

I gasped to hear his mocking voice.

so he's just toying with me? it makes me quite emotional and frustrated at the same time. I tried to stare at his face. and I could see his face began to soften. And his smile...

_***Blush***_

I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of his smile.

_"Ugh, Asuna! What __actually__ you __are __think__ now__?__ Hemake a harrasment toward you!"_ I scolded myself after blushing cause seeing his smile, I felt my frustration has reached its limit because my mind is not clear anymore.

I'm worse off given his remarks a few moments ago.

"So, what I have to do?" I said desperately. I was really upset.

This is the first time I using my brother's «NerveGear» and playing an RPG game and stuck in this hell, I don't know what i must do!

"Be stronger... stronger until you can finish the game and go back to the other side safety. And don't forget, respect your own life."

I was shocked to hear his words. His word was slapping my face hard and made me realize. Then, the atmosphere became silent.

I thought of many things. I recall my life in other world. And also a month when I'm trapped in this world.

I think how foolish me are...

But, Somehow. I like motivated by his speech.

Finish this game!

Come back to my place!

Playing together with my school mate!

_"I want to be stronger and get out of this game alive... but how?__"_ I thought.

And after some time passed, and I still haven't found what i must to do. I ventured to ask him.

"How to be strong?"

He was silent and his face remained cold.

"Honestly you're very strong, i watch you «overkill» that «mobs»..."

Somehow hearing him praise me like that makes my heart flutter. But, «overkill»?

I never heard that term, is that term in this game?

I ventured to ask again.

"«Overkill», what is it?"

I saw his eyes widen in shocked now.

Uh... am i doing something embarrassing.

"How many levels you are?" He suddenly snapped me.

So far, I've never been snapped by anyone other than my mother, and it makes me a little scared. I then replied in a trembling voice.

"Level 9..."

He put another shocked expression.

"The status of your skills? What do you treasure most?"

He asked again about complicated things that I don't know.

Of course! This is my first MMORPG, so it's natural, isn't it?

I became confused, I cocked my head.

"I don't know about that thing..." I replied with an tipical answer.

I saw him sigh. Did I do something bad?

"You..." he said with a stern tone.

Is he mad at me? Indeed, what I did to him?

"Did you ever read the manual?" He asked again, this time with half-open eyes in irritated.

Manual? Ah. I forget about it.

I shook my head, he sighed again.

Furthermore, he telling me about «sword art online» basic. he explains about «extra skills» and other skills and other things that make me able to increase my safety presentations. And it all runs for an hour.

I have to admit, he's good at explaining things in a way that is easy for me to understand. Maybe he has the nature to become a teacher. In addition...

_***Blush***_

My cheeks heated up and my chest pounding every time I glanced at him, as he taught me patiently and thoughtfully.

And his cute face was no longer stiff and cold like before. although he was still my age, I can feel different charisma from him.

After he finished telling me about the basic things. And I've had my fill of all the major status with emphasis on AGI. He taught me something called «chain skill».

"«chain Skill» is a combination of some «sword skills» that you used in one attack, you have adventage if you stuck in one-on-one battle..." he explaning to me.

I'm preparing to use «linear» motion and tried tu re-actived «linear» again, i can using «linear» continued because thad «sword skill» jus have a 1 second cooldown.

But, before my sword glowing, I felt weak. suddenly I fell and my view became black.

...

...

...

"Ahh..."

I was screaming in surprised. I looked to right and left, I realized that I was still in the woods and still wearing my robe. I'm looking for that boy.

Now, he was against some wolf, he killed the creature with only one swing without «sword skills», it's makes me think how powerful he is.

After he finished cleaning the area, he realized that I was awake. He immediately walked casually toward me.

"How are you?" He asked with a straight face.

honsetly, I hate to see his indifferent face. but I hold my feelings.

"Good..."

"Now say..."

"Uh..." I was surprised when he said with cold tone.

"How long you haven't sleep?"

"Eto..." I tried to remember last time I fell asleep. "maybe three nights ago..." I replied innocently.

"Ugh..." I saw that boy sighed and put his right palm on his face.

"You should pay more attention to your health..."

I actually wanted to protest, but when I saw that boy's worried face, I shut my mouth.

"Do you think because of this is a game, you don't need sleep. «NerveGear» is using data from your brain for your physical nature and if you exceed your limit, it will give tired effects such as dizziness or fainting and other ways, like your case..."

I just nodded in understanding.

"So how long was I asleep?" I realized that the sun had set.

"About 3 hours..." he replied flatly.

"We're not going to get back to the city, so we sleep here... anyway your avatar has reached its limit." After advising me he pulled out a tent. And two sleeping bags.

He told me to sleep in the tent, and when I asked about him, he didn't answer and stuck with his «menu».

Yup! He is really put my sanity in line!

At midnight I woke up from my sleep. when I checked out. I didn't find him everywhere.

Just when I thought that he left me alone, I heard the sound of metal colliding.

_***Clash***_

_***Clank***_

_***Clash***_

I rushed to the voice carefully so i wouldn't attract the monsters's attention. And when I got to that sounds. I saw that boy dancing with two sword against hundreds of «wolf» and «crazy owl».

I can only stunned by his appearance. he moved his two swords gracefully and naturally like the sword is part of his body. Spinning and slashing in the middle of the showering crystal flake.

"he is very cool!" i muttered silently in awe.

after the monster just left a little. I immediately went back to the tent, not wanting to get caught peeking.

However, peeking is bad deeds, and I was a good girl. Yup, asuna is really good girl!

A few hours later he finally came and fell asleep beside the fire, and that's when I could fall asleep in the tent.

* * *

«28 - 11-2022 – field safe area - Aincrad first floor - 9:12 AM»

* * *

"Hoaaahm ..." I yawn after waking up from my deep sleep. I think this is very strange. After few weeks I couldn't sleep well, today I was able to sleep without thinking about anything.

"that boy..." I immediately thought of him and out of the tent.

But I don't find him anywhere. The bonfire disappeared, and there is a black bread, a bottle, and a piece of paper that showing nowhere.

"Did he leave me?"

Somehow I feel lonely, and sad, I immediately took the paper with a limp.

Good morning sleepyhead ...

Sorry I left you, but I have some business. It's your breakfast, add cream on it and you will be re-energized.

Don't waste your life again... okay :)

I took the bread.

"The bread just plain rude... what's so special..." I grumbled. This bread is a common thing that can be purchased from everywhere with price of 1 col. Its have rough texture and bland taste.

I took the bottle and tried to poured the contents, but nothing came out.

"He... he making fool me again!" I became irritated and want to throw the bottle, but hold that. I put the bottle next to me, and bite the hard bread.

"Re-energized your ass..." I mutter, chewing my bread.

I accidentally pressed the tip of the bottle and my fingers glowing. I paused and looked at the light on my finger, then try rubbing it on the bread.

A cream appears and coats the bread in my hand, made me jump once.

I tried to eat the bread.

"Umhhhh"

I was hovering as I felt the bread was changed in 180 degrees, the texture becomes soft, the smells become fragrant and the tastes turns sweet like milk. I immediately spent eat it in a breath.

"Eh?" I realized I was re-energized. And It feels weird!

I looked at the bottle and smiled and muttered.

"Arigatou... Kenshin-san... I hope we meet again."

* * *

«5 - 12-2022 - Tolbana - Aincrad first floor»

* * *

I was running in a hurry. I still hide my preseance under my hood.

I feel embarrassed if people see my real face.

in here, «tolbana». I haven't seen the girl other than myself.

And right now I'm looking for an old theater room, I heard the news that there will be a meeting of the first floor boss attack.

I was excited to know if I still have a chance to go back to the other side, and I also hope to meet 'that boy' in meeting.

I ran through the deserted hallways without noticing around and...

_***Thump***_

I accidentally bump into someone and fall on my ass. I can feel the thrill of falling though isn't painful. I still remember the explanation of «pain absorbes system» from 'that boy'.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

I heard a girl's voice, I looked up and saw a black-haired girl with ruby eyes, I was struck by her cute face, she wore a black coat with veil.

"no... isn't a problem..." I replied, getting up.

"Eh?" she surprised hearing my voice. I took off my veil.

"thanks good, I think there is no other girl in this place." She seemed pleased knowing that there was another girl, yes it's a natural thing anyway.

As I approached, I realized that she was shorter than me. I made the conclusion that she's younger than me.

"By the way, why are you in a hurry?" I asked.

"I want to go to the meeting about Boss attack. I searching for someone I know and maybe he was there..."

I'm speechless. We have the same goal. but...

"Maybe?"

"Haha, it's nothing... and where are you want to go" she looked towards me for a while. Then continued her speech "Asuna-san?"

I choked. How does she know my name? I have not introduced myself? Is she esper? Could she be a stalker? Ah, forget the last part.

"h-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Um..." she tilted her head in confusion.

"Isn't your name clearly written on the bottom of your HP bar."

I tried to check my hp bar, and I found the name 'Asuna' there. I was relieved.

"Ah, I forgot hahahaha..." I laughed sheepishly. I saw her hp bar and saw the letter S-H-I-R-O on it.

"Shiro-san...?" I tried to call her name.

"Don't need to use -san. Anyway you look older than me, just shiro." she smiled at me.

"and. Asuna-san! Where do you want to go?"

"Eto, actually I wanted to the meeting place too, but I'm lost... hehehe" I admitted awkwardly.

"Uh, so we are in the same boat? if so let's go there together."

"Um.." I nodded and then followed her.

A few minutes later we arrived at the ancient theater building. When we both entered, all male-player's stared us, they may be suspicious of us cause we cover our faces with a veil.

"Uhh..."

Shiro hold my hand, it looks like she feels awkward with that look, we then headed to the back of the bench.

I looked around and did not find 'that boy's'.

"Uhh, he's not here..."

Seem Shiro same as well.

A few moments later a handsome young man with blue hair appears, he uses the full light armor, and a shield attached on his back.

"Thank you for gathering, my name is Diabel, and my class is...-knight..."

When the young man said the knight thing, the entire cast include shiro laughed. I don't understand what happened.

"Hoi. In this game there is no knight class... not joke around..."

"is this meetings is also joke?"

The player began cheered. I understand what happened...

Diabel waved his right hand and his face became serious. And Atmosphere turned serious.

"I get the info about location of the boss, and my group have confirmed this info."

The atmosphere became tense when Diabel say it.

"Therefore-"

"Wait..."

Diabel's Speech cutted, a man with brown-cactus-style-hair appears. I could feel his bad character just by looking at his face.

"My name is Kibao, before we continue this meeting, I want to say something..." the man shouted, looking around.

"We want them apologize for abandoning us when this game started and take responsible for 2000 lives that died..." Kibao said in a gruff voice.

"Sorry, kibao-san... What do you mean is beta tester?" Diabel asked.

Kibao nodded affirmatively.

"beta testers was acting Arrogant by abandon the newbie like us when this damn game starts, they also monopolize everything in this game. and I'm sure one of you there is a beta tester..."

Kibao staring at us.

"You guys? You must beta tester right? "

I jerked with his allegations.

"quickly apologizing, and submit all of your item..." Kibao snapped toward me make my patience runs out.

I immediately stood up, took off my veil and shouted back.

"Keep your mouth cactus head. We are novice players too, who are both stuck in this stupid game." I vent all my anger.

...

The atmosphere became silent ...

...

I realize everyone's stare on me.

_"I forgot, I'm the only woman here, __yeah except Shiro too__..." _

I scolded myself mentally and glanced Shiro. she curled to hidng his existeance.

"A-Asuna-san..." her awkward voice can be heard very clear.

...

Atmospher remain silent and all eyes staring at us.

"Please proceed..." I bowed down and sat back. I quickly put on my veil to cover my flushed face. Shiro still curled. I bet she flushed too.

"Ahem.. sorry Kibao... -San..."

A stocky man with dark skin and bald head with his western face rose from his seat.

Kibao who saw the man became frightened.

"My name is Egil. I'm also a new player. May I express my opinion..."

Kibao nodded in fear. I'm sorry to see Kibao now.

if i thought about it, he is nothing if I comparing with 'that boy'.

"I bet that guy is better than the cactus head cowardy..." I mutter to remember the cute-but-amazing boy who helped me a week ago.

_"Oh, Asuna what are you __thinking __about?__"_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Have you read this book? This is the latest guide books and distributed for free in the store, anyone can have it." Egil shows a small book.

"Of course..." Kibao shout maintain his pride.

"If so, you should know, this book was written by beta tester too, Argo the rat. she wrote this book to help the newbie player."

Hear the Egil words, Kibao can't say anything. I could see his amusing distressed face.

"Argo-neesan...?" I heard Shiro mumbling.

Does she know beta testers who share this book? if so, Shiro is beta tester too.

"According to me, we must make a lesson from the death of other and be more careful. can we continue this meeting..."

Kibao exasperated sigh and returned to his seat. Egil then nodded at Diabel and the meeting continued.

After explanation of the boss. In Distribution party groups are a bit chaotic...

Yes, chaotic! because many male-player try inviting us to join their party, I refused and sound I only grouping with Shiro.

I'm not an arrogant, but our level is above them that is avarage in 10, my level is 14 and Shiro level 15. The fact Shiro has a one-lever higher level than me makes me amazed.

Eventually they stop forcing us, until the meeting is finished.

We will attack the boss at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately, after the meeting male-player still approaching us.

When we went to the inn, the man still insisted acquainted with us, we can finally relaxed when we've entered our room.

"Mou... if only kazu-nii here. he'll kick that man's ass one by one..." I heard Shiro muttering.

"Kazu-nii?"

"Yes... he is the person I'm looking for..."

"Heeh? Is he's your boyfriend?" I teased her

"Mou... Asuna-san!" Shiro immediately blushed, and somehow I feel like tease her more. probably because I don't have a brother or sister so i am like this.

"Shiro-chan... you're so cute..." I immediately hugged her and pinched her cheeks.

"A-Asuna-san... stop... please... it's hurt." she tried to pull away.

"Hahaha, you can't escape from onee-chan's..."

"No... no... please..."

That night we were joking until slept in same bed after some boundng session.

* * *

«6 - 12-2022 - first floor dungeon - 10:17 AM»

* * *

Me and Shiro walking slowly behind all player. We can't stand the stares of male-player in the front row. they continue to tease us and force us to join their party.

I ignore they all, while Shiro continue mumbling words like "if kazu-nii here, he will Pking you all, oh i forget this is not normal game any more..." or "if kazu-nii is here. you'll regret that yo do to me, uh. But what will kazu-nii do to them...". her mumbling word make me thinking about how dangerous boy named 'kazu-nii' is?

Once they give up forcing us, I and Shiro immediately discuss our strategy against «kabold sentinell» who will be our enemy.

10 minutes later we managed to get in front of the boss room safely.

Diabel standing in the middle of the door, stick his sword in the ground, maybe he wants to pretend to cool...

but he can beat 'that boy' in cool terms...

_'wait? What are you thinking asuna?'_ I snapped mentally

"Okay, just one word I want to said it ...- let's win!"

Diabel pushed the giant doors, screeching voice echoed.

"Attack!" Along with diabel's shouts, we barged into the dark room. Up to a quarter of the way, the room turned bright.

In the room there is a throne there who occupied a giant rat with pink fur.

[Groaaaaaa]

Monster as high as 5 meters jumped and landed not far from us.

«Illfang kabold lord» lv 10

The name appearing above his head along with 4 HP bar.

"Attack with the strategy that has been agreed..." Diabel giving orders.

Party A immediately forward followed by Party B as a back up. Party C and D which are heavy armored including Agil surrounding the boss and draw his attention.

While parte E, F, and G (me and Shiro) dealing with «kabold sentinell» Lv 7.

I saw Shiro leading to two «kabold sentinell», then she pulled a sword again.

Dual-wielder? I immediately remembering 'that boy'.

_"__Is person that __Shiro__ searching is-__" _

[Groaaa]

I couldn't finish my tought cause a «kabold sentinel» leaped toward me. I immediately launched «linear» and preparing using «linear chaining combo».

The battle lasted for 25 minutes, I had just finished clearing the last sentinel. When I turned to Shiro, she was fighting with one of «kabold sentinell».

she looks great with two swords, although her movement is like the earth and the sky when I comparing her with 'that boy'.

other than that, I just saw Shiro too focused on her left sword. and use the sword on the right side pasive. And she can't use «chain skill» for both of her sword.

After Shiro completing her enemies, «Kabold sentinel» doesn't appear anymore.

[Groaaaaaaaaaaaaa]

I heard the roar after 3rd boss HP bar reached 0.

"Everything is backwards..." I heard Diabel strain. He developed and prepared using «sword skills» and jump towards the boss.

But what happening to «ilfang kabold lord» make us flinch.

[Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaa] giant mice roared madly. His fur turned into crimson color. He throws his mace and Buckler, then he took one-handed long-sword from his waist.

One-handed long-sword?

he should use tulwar. But why?

"Diabel retreat...!"

I heard several players shouted in Diabel's direction, but too late.

The monster jump towards Diabel and swung his sword that coated in red light. Yeah, the boss using sword skill like player do.

_***Clash***_

The first attack blocked by Diabel's shield, but the boss spinning with his big body and cut Diabel's back, make the blue-haired man bounce off because boss's 2-hit combo «sword skill»

"Diabel..."

I saw Egil catch Diabel. Me, Shiro and several other players immediately headed toward them, in other hand heavy armored party tried to block the creatures.

"Diabel... hold on... "Egil tried removing potions, but Diabel's HP already reaches 0, he turns into a crystal flake in front of me, Shiro, Egil and some other players.

This is, the first time I saw a dead man in front of me. Even he dead in beautiful sight, he's still dead, isn't it?

"Ughaaaaaaaaaaa"

The cry echoed from anchoring group, we turned to the boss and finds he throws heavy armory party with his AOE skill. 4-hit combo «sword skill». but how? Guide Book just telling the boss didn't Have AoE skill

If so, there will be a victim again.

As I will to attack. Shiro strike first, the sword in her left hand glowing in purple.

I, Egil and other players immediately help her.

But the floor boss moves quickly. He uses his 2-hits Combo again on Shiro direction. Although Shiro had survived with her two swords, she still thrown.

I immediately arrest her. unfortunately, I'm thrown as well. I see our HP bar raching red zone. I'm in 20% and Shiro the is worst in 5%.

A few moments later I saw Agil, and other player thrown far behind me.

Illfang kabold lord staring towards me and Shiro.

[Groaaaaaa] he roared and leaped toward us, his sword glowing in red.

I just widening my eyes in fear. I can see Agil, and several other players stare us in horror.

_"is __t__his the end of my life? Kenshin-san..."_ I feel hopeless when the monster blade approached us.

"Get out. For them bastard Rat!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I saw a boy wearing a high-colar-black-coat with white furry in colar tip, two black sword attached in his hand. He jumped and blocked boss attack in front of me and Shiro.

a sword in his left hand glowing in blue collided with illfang kabold lord's sword, and a sword in his right hand pierced the monster's stomach, and make it thrown backward.

That boy's...

He...

No mistake, he is...

"Kazu-nii..." Shiro muttering under her breath, she looked surprised by the figure of the boy, just like me.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah." The boy screaming and headed toward the boss floor with incredible speed.

_***Clash***_

_***Clash***_

_***Clash***_

_***Clash***_

_***Clash***_

I saw him spinning and dancing again, but this time he was dancing a dance of death.

The terrible impact could be felt from that attack. His slender body be able to push the «illfang kabold lord's» body that tripled him in size. Make entire player staring in their battle in awe.

"Uppercut" he shouted and slashed with his right sword that glowing blue. The boss floors fly because his attact. The boy then jump towards the boss while shouting "sonic leap..." the his left sword glowing in yellow.

Then he turned around and his swords glow in blue alternately one after another, like the 1 second cooldown never existed in his movements. He cut boss in two. Then «Illfang Kabold Lord» last HP Bar reaches zero.

_***Shatterrrrrrrrrr***_

«Illfang kabold lord» exploded into a crystal flakes and floating around the room like snow.

The boy landing with a graceful movement. And the 'congratulation' word appeared before him. The players cheer in unison for the first floor boss defeat.

I and Shiro ran toward him, Agil, and some player also.

"Kazu-niiiiiiiiii..." Shiro leaped toward him, spread her two arms to hug him, but...

_***Smack***_

The boy hit Shiro's head before her successfully landed on his body. make the cute Black-haired girl falling on the floor with face first.

A notice appeared in front of him

* * *

Warning!

you commit an harrasment to other player, You Will Be Labeled as Orange Player after 4 act after this!

* * *

With a weary sigh, the boy pressed «ok» button and stared Shiro with half-open eyes.

"What I've said about the ethics of calling another player name..." the boy looked at the Shiro's HP bar and continued his words "miss. Shiro...!"

"Ehehe, gomen'e Kirito-nii..." Shiro rubbing her head, she smiled sheepishly.

"Eto... Kirito...-san." I tried to call him.

He looked at me, then his eyes widen.

"Ah, you are the ladies who tried to sui-"

Before Kirito finish his speech I immediately pointed my rapier in front of his nose.

"pardon me. I mean desperate lady who did not sleep three days and three nights-ugahhhhhhh"

I immediately hit his noce and notices the same attention with his appear in front of me.

"Eto... Asuna-san... so, you are looking for Kirito-niisan too?" Shiro ask me. I nodded silently, ignoring the warning windows in front of me.

Instantly Shiro face became grim.

"so, asuna-san to... shit, i think before her *Mumble**mumble* " she grumbled with a very low voice.

"Good match..." Agil next to Kirito congratulated on him.

"Thank you, thanks to you, we saved..." Other Player Bowing toward Kirito. I can see Kirito's awkwardness when their still bowing.

"I also gald you all survived." Kirito make a small smile and...

_***blush***_

I suddenly blushing after seeing his smile.

Kirito then looked Agil with a serious expression.

"So... Egil... how many victims are there?"

Hearing Kirito question, we put a grim expression.

"only one. The leader of RAID group, diabel-san..." Egil replied wearily.

"that fool..."

"Sorry... what do you mean?" I rebuked. I think he's bit to far fooleng some one that passed away.

"I've warned him not to attack the boss before I finish the floor observation... *sigh*." Kirito explained with sigh.

"what do you mean?" I asked in confused, i see nearly other player have same expression like me.

"He is aim for Boss Last Drop, he is also beta testor too, most likely 100th top beta's."

We were all shocked to hear Kirito calm voice, unless Shiro.

The atmosphere became quiet. Until...

"YOU!"

I heard the familiar cries. The voice belonged to Kibao. We looked towards that madman in far away.

"DIABEL DEAD IS YOUR FAULT! I AM SURE YOU ARE BETA TESTER, RIGHT? LOOKING FROM YOUR ITEM, I SURE YOU'RE A HIGH LEVEL! YOU SHOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DIABEL DEATH. THE OTHER BETA TESTER TOO..."

"Kibao-san hold on..." Agil try to persuade him.

"that Cactus man..." Shiro already raised her sword.

I also set up my rapier. Honestly, I was disgusted at that player's behavior.

We try to approach Kibao but Kirito hold us with spreading his right hand that still grab his sword, he shows a very calm expression.

"I'm sorry, could you re-play your words? I'm afraid if I heard bug mumbling..."

I was silent, Shiro and others as well but it's have little shocked expression on it.

How this boy could be so calm after accused like that?

"I SAID, YOU AND OTHER BETA TESTER SHOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR DIABLE DIE AND SUBMIT ALL ITEMS INCLUDING YOUR BOSS DROP EARLIER. AS I TOUGHT, BETAS CAN'T BE TRUSTED." Kibao screaming like a madman.

he really makes me feel sick, I can not wait to see Kirito beat this guy. but, somehow I saw Shiro and several others tensed. Are they worryinh theirself because their are beta tester too?

"Oooh? So..." Kirito answered in a light voice.

I gasped again. This boy really insane! he still stay cool in stuation like this.

"So you blame the beta testers about this?" Kirito still continue with his relaxed face, he looked around the room, including our direction.

"Kazu-nii... are you? don't mak some fool-"

I heard Shiro tried to prevent Kirito to do something, but was interrupted when Kirito stared at her with overwhelming pressure, making Shiro silent and looked down.

"How dare you equate me with other beta tester?" Kirito said in arrogant voice.

But, when I looked toward Shiro. she seemed to be looking Kirito with worry. I wonder what this boy planing right now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kibao snapped.

"_***sigh***_This is why I'm lazy to deal with low-level players. You need to know, the beta tester today is no different from newbie players like you."

Kirito answered flatly. I could feel the creepy aura that makes goose bumps come from Kirito and that makes the atmosphere suround him become dangerous.

"are you need a proof?"

Kirito sounded like a reincarnation of demon king with his creepy aura that show out nowhere,

I could see everyone was flinched, to be honest I was also flinched because this atmosphere.

"You, You insane!" Kibao barked, but his voice was trembling because Kirito's overwhelming.

Kirito with cold face staring around the room.

"You are all very pathetic, you can't win against that wakling. You see, even «illfang kabold lord» haven't use tulwar like in beta test, i can still kill him, isn't it?"

"You insane? You really the worst from beta testers..." a player who was on the Kibao's side snapped toward Kirito.

"you can beat that monster very easily." Kibao still trying to maintain his opinion. I honestly can't hold my patience again with their act.

"It's because I'm different from most of beta testers. I was the one that reaches the 75th floor of during the beta test..." Kirito answered with arrogant sound.

Again, I surprised. And I could see the faces of the other players surprised too.

"impossible... you are the legendary beta tester... the black swordsman." A player shouted.

"ara... I don't think my name would be quite audible..." I could hear Kirito's sound containing the ill intent.

"75 floors during the beta test? In one month?"

"It is impossible..."

I heard a player who become Kibao ally couldn't resist their shocked expression.

"You must be a cheater?" Kibao barked.

"he beta tester and a cheater ..." player in Kibao side screaming.

"Beta testers and cheaters... You are beater!"

"Right you are beater!"

Sound of derision and cries of disgust rained Kirito, but he can still keep his cool face.

"Hmmm... beater, I like it. you may call me that... and another one..."

Kirito approached Kibao and his followers. I could feel the incredible hostility from him. Aura that comes out of Kirito's body such as the aura of cold-blooded killers who are ready to tear their prey. Honestly, this aura gives me the creeps feeling.

"Do not lump me with the other lowly beta testers..."

Kibao and his followers quivering hearing Kirito's words that seem like the king of the demon threat.

_"Wait a minute? It looks like I could realize his intention deeds."_ After muttering mentally

So... Kirito... you're intention is...

He then turned facing me, Shiro, Egil and the other. His bangs covered his face until I couldn't see his expression now.

I can see that Shiro reluctantly approached him. Looks like she did not want to make Kirito's sacrifices in vain.

"Egil... I hope we meet again... and still survive, i'll paying visit your bar next time in other world..." Kirito muttered in a low tone as he passed by the giant man. Agil just smiled bitterly.

So. Kirito known Egil in «In Real Live»/«IRL» too...

"You are... are beta tester right... don't be so self confidence about your knowledge in beta, that's all useless in current Aincrad." Said Kirito when he passes few player that always eith us after boss defeated.

As he passed by me and Shiro, he passed away without saying a word. He climbed the circular staircase to the giant door.

I immediately pursuit Kirito, Shiro also followed me from behind.

"Kirito...-san..." I called his name, he looked back while trying to open the door behind the boss floor's throne.

"Asuna-san... you are a skillful player. If someone asked you to join the guild. Accept their invitation... soloing is very dangerous after all."

"How about you?" I asked hesitantly.

"you don't have to think about me... and don't waste your life this time."

Kirito looked on Shiro who standing behind me.

"Kazu-nii?"

"Horaa... what I say about ethics calling other player's name?" Kirito issued irritated tone. He waved his hand toward Shiro's head.

_***Pat***_

Kirito gently patted Shiro's head.

"Don't make a face like that? I've failed to be a big brother once, and I couldn't bear the same thing twice..." Kirito said in a sad tone. I could see the deep attention in his eyes toward Shiro.

"_***Sob***_ but... _***sob***_ kazu-nii... _***sob***_" Shiro began to sob.

"I'll bear this sin alone, you are too young And innocent... take care of yourself... Shiori..."

I don't understand what is Kirito recited on Shiro. But, somehow I respect him and admire him in bottom of my heart.

"Asuna-san..." Kirito staring at me.

"Take care... and sorry for troubling you..."

Kirito turned around and immediately open the giant door in front of him, he headed down the portal that is connected to the second floor.

**_*Thump*_**

Shiori aka Shiro collapsed beside me... she sobbed and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Kazu-nii *sob* kazu-nii... *sob*..."

I can't bear saw her crying, I embraced her body, in my mind. I don't know whether to be angry, sad, happy or anything after this incident.

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

**Ah... finally... i can finish the third chapter... um... forgive me about some grammar mess or other thing...**

**The fact my kind-hearted beta's is still repairing the story, and i still publish this story because some people really want to read the next chapter.**

**After the Fixed script is done, i'll publish it for you all guys... i hope you can satisfied with this horible fic...**

**Uhm.. also, i want to spoin little in next chapter... the next chapter is the time our heroine like Yuuki, Lisbeth, Silica, Argo and other to take action...**

**So, please wait until next update. I can't promise for short update period but i will try my best to update soon...**

**Last word... Jaa~nee~~~ **


End file.
